Please Stay
by rock steady13
Summary: As Told By Ginger fic (always thought there should be more of these). ian asks ginger out and everything's perfect. or at least it starts out that way. will end up derren/ginger. r/r PLEASE!! chap 4 uP
1. Happy For You

a/n: um ok.  
  
this is an ATBG fic- that is an As Told By Ginger fic. and as far as i know only the second one out there (you're not alone, Alia). this fic is highly pro-derren/ginger but that's because i am highly pro-derren/ginger but there's alotta other stuff in there too. anyways, READ. and when you're done reading, REVIEW. right. babye now!  
  
chapter one. Happy for you  
  
"No one can be exactly like me. Sometimes even I have trouble doing it."  
  
--Tallulah Bankhead  
  
~Dodie's POV~  
  
It was official.  
  
Ginger was freaking out.  
  
I mean, if you think about it, it's totally justified. I mean, Ian Richton, the absolutely hottest guy in school...well, maybe with the exception of Derren Patterson but he's her best friend so he doesn't really count...anyway, Ian Richton, soccer player and totally hottie extraordinaire...Ian Richton just totally asked her out.  
  
I swear! Really! If you don't believe me, you can totally check with Courtney Gripling or Miranda Killgallen because they are like the gossip queens of the school (besides me, OF course) and they probably totally know by now. Miranda's probably steaming in her designer jeans.  
  
AHHHH! I'm SO happy for her!  
  
Okay, okay, so maybe I'm a little bit jealous. Just a little. But, I mean, c'mon! You would be so totally jealous too if you saw this guy! Um, that is unless you're a guy too but that doesn't really count. Let me help: Ian Richton has the hotness equivalence of a male Brittany Spears. Um, that didn't come out just right but...arg...you know what I mean.  
  
So. Anyway.  
  
IAN ASKED GINGER OUT!!!! Oh this is so totally and completely perfect. Sure, Ginger is currently throwing up into the toilet in the girl's room due to nerves but it is! I'm SO happy for her. *sighs happily* This is so totally and completely perfect.  
  
~Macy's POV~  
  
Oh. My. Gosh.  
  
It actually happened. I know it did. At first I didn't believe it but it did. Right in front of my two eyes it did! I swear it did! I swear!  
  
Ohhhhhh this is going to react in complications on me and Dodie's part. I know it. I can tell. Oh boy oh no oh no no no no no no no...  
  
I KNOW what happens when bff's get boyfriends! You know what happens?! They become FORMER bffs, THAT'S what happens. And we've been bffs since second grade. That's right: second grade. And now she has a boyfriend. Oh no oh no oh no oh no...  
  
Things were really weird enough when she had that temporary thing for Derren but at least I knew Derren! At least I had a sketchy detail about how his mind works! At least Ginger knew him too! But things were weird enough as it was then and if that was the case then, what's it gonna be like now, huh? What's it gonna be like now?!  
  
Oh, and don't think I don't remember what happened when Derren and Miranda got together. You know what happened? CHAOS, THAT'S WHAT! Well, okay, so me and Dodie didn't suffer badly but Ginger did and you know what? That's because she was his BFF!!!!!!  
  
Ginger's finally come out of the toilet, but she still doesn't look at if she believes it. Throwing up in a public bathroom? That is so unsanitary.  
  
Oh I don't like this. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no...  
  
~Derren's POV~  
  
This is so totally and completely crappy.  
  
I should be happy for her, right? I mean I am her bff, right? That means I'm automatically required to be happy for her. It's in the job description. Right? Right.  
  
Right.  
  
As a matter of fact, getting right down to it, why am I not happy for her? I should be, I know, I know, but...Okay so I'm not. Big Deal. It's not as if I even really liked Ian all that much to begin with. They just don't make a good couple. Or do they? Now I'm just confusing myself.  
  
I saw it happen too, ya know. I mean, I have something to go on here. I mean, I mean, I mean...  
  
Did I really say it was totally and completely crappy? Can I erase that? It's not totally and completely crappy...not really...it's just..........  
  
Why the heck am I getting so irked about this?! And I don't get irked easily either. I'm generally easy going...or at least I think I am...Am I? Maybe I'm getting too freaked out about this. Maybe it'll all blow over pretty soon. I mean she DID run into the bathroom after saying yes and she hasn't come out yet. Then again, maybe that's a good thing. I do not know girls.  
  
She's going to be late to class.  
  
You know something weird? When she said yes it hurt. It actually hurt. Was it supposed to hurt? Isn't that exactly what's not supposed to happen in these situations? I'm supposed to be happy for her. I should be happy for her.  
  
I should be happy for her, right? Right.  
  
But I'm not.  
  
God.  
  
I miss her already.  
  
a/n: that's all for now folks. hey i warned you in the summery this was gonna be derren/ginger! or is it gonna be IAN/ginger?! da da dum.....tune it next time. oh and i promise that chap 1 was the only chap to be done in this format. i just thought it'd be cool to tell ian/ginger's getting together from the friends POV's, especially considering the show's from ginger's. anyvays, 1 review's all i ask before putting up a new chap. so...REVIEW! oh, and please please tell me those were all in character and actually sounded like them. please please please please please... 


	2. Brothers Know These Things

chapter two. Brothers know these things  
  
"Why is everything beige nowadays? Seriously. Call together 8 or 9 people to paint a hallway and vote on what color to make it, guess what it's gonna be. That's right: beige."  
  
-Liesl Pereira  
  
  
  
"Hey little bro!" Will Patterson, lumbering king of all high school-dom, sashayed nonchalantly into the half-beige half-chili pepper red kitchen which Mrs. Patterson was painting to make it less boring. Will calmly snatched the piece of toast off of his brother's plate and slouched into a chair.  
  
Darren gritted his newly-unmetallic teeth at Will but didn't bother to address it. Instead he settled himself with, "Alright. Whadidja do?"  
  
Will glanced at him cautiously out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you mean what did *you* do?"  
  
"What does that--?" Darren stopped and narrowed his eyes in realization. "Oh no, Will, I am NOT taking the rap for whatever it is you did."  
  
"But I love you ever so much," replied Will unconvincingly. "Okay, okay, look, if you don't help me out with this I'm gonna seriously spill your little secret to newly betrothed Ginger Foutley."  
  
Darren raised an eyebrow. "And what does that mean?"  
  
"It means," said Will slowly, trying to keep from cracking up. "I know you like her."  
  
"What the heck?!" exploded Darren. After everything at school, finding out that he like liked his best friend would be way too much. Besides, he didn't like her. Did he? NO. "Oh no no no no no, I do NOT like Ginger."  
  
Will shook his head in an attempt to look smarter than he actually was. "Foolish little brother, let me just tell you this: I go to high school. I know these things, 'kay? When you gave us the news at dinner yesterday you looked like you wanted me to chop your head off or something!"  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Well, you did."  
  
"Look," began Darren rationally. "I know that it MAYBE seemed like I was MAYBE a little upset. But I'm happy for Ginger, really. I mean, she got the guy of her dreams..." He trailed off, paused and took a long swing of orange juice.  
  
"Woah," exclaimed Will. "Bro, you are in *deep* trouble. You don't just like her, you really, really like her."  
  
Before Darren could snap back something about since when was Will such an expert on sociology anyways, Mrs. Patterson appeared in the doorway steaming and holding a bent clothes hanger like a weapon.  
  
"Alright, boys," she began dangerously, gritting her pearly whites in a cougar-ish way. "Which one of you switched the laundry detergent with your father's coffee?"  
  
Darren looked at Will; Will looked at Darren. Immediately both boys pointed at each other.  
  
"He did it."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is the first day of the rest of my life," sighed Darren's crush into the phone. Ginger Foutley was collecting her homework on a cloud, the beige phone's cord stretched to it's limits as she sailed across the room.  
  
"You are SO lucky," came Dodie Bishop's voice from across the line, tone between a state of disappointment and awe.  
  
Ginger giggled. "I know."  
  
"Um, Ginger?"  
  
She stopped dancing with her math book suddenly, shocked at her friend's concerned voice. "Yeah, Dodes?"  
  
"This doesn't mean you're gonna spend any less time with me, does it?"  
  
Ginger twisted her finger nervously around the phone cord and bit her lip. "No, I mean, I don't think so...of course not."  
  
"What about Macy?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Dodie hesitated before the next question. "What about Darren?"  
  
Ginger's lip was beginning to bleed with all the biting she was giving it.  
  
"Well, Iâ€""  
  
"Ginger!" Mrs. Foutley's voice hailed her from their kitchen. "C'mon, it's time to go!"  
  
Sly grin on his 10-year-old face, Carl Foutley (physco boy deluxe) appeared watching her from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"I'm coming, Carl," Ginger remarked between gritted teeth. Carl just shook his head in a shaming way.  
  
"Honestly, sister dearest, can't you leave your ecstasy alone for five minutes while we drive to school?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Ginger?" That was Dodie.  
  
"Yeah, Dodes?"  
  
"I really, *really* have to go to school now," breathed Dodie, sounding rather harassed. Having your best friend's wish come true can be somewhat annoying. "Talk to ya soon, okay?"  
  
"No, waitâ€""  
  
"Bye Ginge!" And the other line hung up with a snap and click. Ginger sighed, murmured "Thanks a lot Dodie" to herself and slammed the phone down on it's base.  
  
"Woah, fiesty, are we?"  
  
"Shut up Carl."  
  
"Hey," remarked the ten-year-old simply. "Just so long as you don't stick your pre-teen melodrama into my business, I'm perfectly fine with you breaking the phone."  
  
Which resulted in-  
  
"GINGE, ARE YOU BREAKING THE PHONE?!" called Mrs. Foutley from the kitchen again.  
  
"NO MOM!" shouted back Ginger, slinging her backpack over one shoulder and marching into the kitchen. "As for you, just wait until I catch you alone without mummy-dearest." she shot at Carl in a softer voice.  
  
"MOM, GINGER'S GIVING ME DEATH THREATS!"  
  
"Tattletale."  
  
"GINGER STOP THREATENING YOUR BROTHER!"  
  
"Ha. Ha. HA," laughed Carl victoriously. "Don't make me tell your boyfriend that you threaten your poor, defenseless, innocent baby brother."  
  
Ginger stuck her nose in the air. "Ian won't care if I tease my bro a little."  
  
"Ian?" said Carl blankly, blinking in surprise. "With all your floating about in Dreamland all day long I thought you finally got together with Darren."  
  
~*~  
  
a/n: yeah okay this was a pretty stupid chapter but i had to set up the derren/ginger stuff and yes, NeptuneLily, there is no freakin way I would ever EVER make this an ian/ginger fic. EVER. anyways, as always r&r please please please please please!!! flames will be used to make s'mores. 2 more review up goes chap 3 (as u can see, i'm not very stingy as far as reviews go) next chap will be better including darren and ginger getting temporarily locked in a broom closet together (no, you nasty-minded peoples, THAT does NOT happen!) see u @ 3 (hopefully, prayfully)! babye 


	3. Focus

chapter 3. Focus  
  
"True friendship is like sound health, the value of it is seldom known until it be lost."  
  
--Charles Caleb Colton  
  
2x+5/x=? when x=can you believe him?!?  
  
Ginger's eyes widened as she saw what her algebra notes had turned into. Blushing brilliantly at Ian's suspicious stare, she erased the side comment as fast as was humanly possible and proceeded to look blankly at Mr. Moreliaz, mind someplace else entirely. Why was she still thinking about that? "With all your floating about in Dreamland all day long I thought you finally got together with Darren." DARREN?! Her own little brother thought she was in...like with DARREN PATTERSON? The match had only appeared in her head once before and that was simply because lovely Miranda had put it there.  
  
Ginger remained staring at Mr. Moreliaz, hearing but not listening, watching those invisible lips move self-righteously behind a huge hairy mustache. Slowly, making sure Ian was well immersed in doodling guys getting the guts sucked out of them by aliens, Ginger finally let her eyes stray to the semi-2 day center of her affections. Darren, of course, totally focused in what Mr. Moreliaz seemed to be preaching, occasionally jotting down some formula or mathematic equation of whatever. "With all your floating about in Dreamland all day long I thought you finally got together with Darren." She frowned; Darren? What did that sentence *mean* anyway? Did it mean that she, Ginger, floated around in what Carl called "Dreamland" every time Darren came to visit or moped around when he didn't? She wasn't like that...was she...? He was really, really, *really* hot. And sweet. And funny. And a lot smarter thanâ€"  
  
No. Ginger mentally slapped herself. Whoa, girl. Focus. You've got your dream guy, the dream guy of a majority of the 6th grade female populace. Oh how the other girls had cried the day he asked her. She couldn't start fawning suddenly over a guy she'd known longer than anyone else on the planet (second only to her parents and possibly Granny Foutley) and therefore the guy she could've gone for at any point in time in her available days. Besides, Darren wasn't...he couldn't...  
  
"Hey, Ginger!" someone hissed into her ear. Ian was staring at her expectantly. So was Dodie...and Macy...and Darren...and the rest of the class...  
  
Ginger flushed about five different shades of red on top of one another and looked at an annoyed Mr. Moreliaz guiltily. The whole room stayed a shameful silence for a few seconds before Mr. Moreliaz sighed irritably and broke the tension with "Would someone whose been listening like to help Ginger? Ah, Miranda, of course!"  
  
Ginger slumped back down in her chair as Miranda shot her an extremely smug grin before saying something along the lines of 60.5.  
  
Focus, girl. Focus.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Ginge." Darren grinned a little shyly and leaned up by her locker. "Your mom picking you up?"  
  
"Nope," remarked Ginger with a grin.  
  
"Want me to ride you?"  
  
"Um...actually," she replied to his retreating back. "I'm going to Ian's basketball game after school."  
  
Darren blew up...inside. She didn't even LIKE basketball! But he's her boyfriend, piped up a nasty little voice in the back of his mind. Yeah, returned the Darren part of Darren's mind miserably. He's her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh," he replied, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. "That's okay. See you, then." And he walked off in a state of horror, wondering if he was still allowed to go to her window like he'd been doing since 5.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"HEY GIIIIIIIINGERRRRRRR!" the five-year-old boy next door screamed at the top of his lungs outside the west wall of the Foutley household.  
  
A girl his same age, frizzy red hair jetting out every which way, pushed up her upstairs bedroom window and stuck her head outside.  
  
"What?"  
  
The boy grinned, got down on one knee and began to recite "Ark! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the...er...west, and Ginger Foutley is the sun!"  
  
"It's east, smart guy!" yelled down the girl Ginger in a teasing way. "And it's not *my* name, stupid, it's Juliet!" (a/n: hey, let's just pretend ginger and darren were really really smart at 5 and by some oddity knew shakespeare)  
  
The boy got up in a somewhat annoyed fashion and shouted back in a knowing way: "I knew that. Hey," he began as Ginger started giggling. "Wanna come out and play?"  
  
Ginger stopped giggling and frowned in a disappointed way. "Can't. Grounded."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Ginger shrugged. "Mommy and daddy are fighting again."  
  
The boy nodded in a sympathetic way. Though neither children really knew what exactly was going on at the time, they knew this much: grounding Ginger meant she had to be put out of the way. He stood silently looking at his shoes for a time, working out what to do next. Ginger was about to say bye and stick her head back in when the boy suddenly shouted: "So, could I come up there and play?"  
  
Ginger's green eyes widened, filled with excitement and fear. "Mom would never let you in. She'd just get all mad again."  
  
"What about this?" called up the boy, steadying his hands on a new white trellis the Foutley's had purchased just the week before.  
  
Ginger scoffed in a disbelieving manner. "You can do a lot of things, Darren Patterson, but you can *not* climb up that to my window."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Darren cat-called. "Bet I can."  
  
"Bet you can't."  
  
"Bet I can."  
  
"Bet you can't."  
  
"I can and I will," the little boy stated firmly and began to climb with all the strength he could muster up the checker-board pattern of the trellis.  
  
"Wow, you're really doing it!" cried the girl in delight, eyes and voice glowing with excitement and admiration for her life-long friend. "Wow..."  
  
~*end of flashback*~  
  
Ginger watched his retreating back and shifted her weight in a disappointed way. He didn't even sound like it was a big deal...she thought despairingly to herself, fluttering her long red eyelashes at the plaster floor, littered with old papers and other peoples trash.  
  
"Hey babe," greeted her new found liker.  
  
"Oh, hi Ian!" Ginger replied, attempting to boost up her suddenly low spirits and sound like she was actually happy.  
  
That was when Ian said something extremely odd.  
  
"Why are you always talking to Darren Patterson?"  
  
Ginger blinked once or twice in surprise. "Well, we're BFF's," she answered as if it was the absolutely most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yeah, well..." started Ian, staring aggressively at the floor. "Maybe you should stop being 'BFF's'." He said the word BFF as if it belonged in quotation marks. Ginger grew wide-eyed.  
  
"But...I can't just...I can't just leave him! He's my friend!"  
  
"Former friend," corrected Ian simply. "It's not that big of a deal, it's just...I can totally tell that he's hitting on you. And it may be just me but you don't exactly look like you're complaining. So this is how it's gonna be: I'll let you be the only girl in my life...if you have me be the only guy in yours."  
  
Ginger's mouth flopped open and closed hopelessly like a guppy's before she finally managed to spit out, "But Darren's not a guy! Darren's my friend!"  
  
"Look, Ginger," Ian demanded through clenched teeth, finally letting temper get the better of him. "Either loose him or loose me. You can always find new friends but not every guy in the school is going for you. Come on, Ginge...I really like you but I don't think I can handle the pressure of dealing with competition. What do you say: him or me? Tell me right now."  
  
Ginger stared at the floor hopelessly, tears forming in her eyes. Occasional things floated in and out of her mind. Ian's rational tone..."...I thought you had finally hooked up with Darren."..."What do you say: him or me?".  
  
What can I say? thought Ginger to herself. He's my dream guy.  
  
"You."  
  
~*~  
  
a/n: DON'T HURT ME!!!!! ginger's definitely going to regret that later, i promise. so you like? *silence; crickets start to chirp* (*in scared tone of voice*) hellooo...? (*back to normal*) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE R&R!!!!! once again 2 more reviews, up goes chap 4 and flames will be used to make s'mores. please check back soon: i'm good at cranking out chapters : ). see u @ 4 (hopefully...please come back!) babye  
  
ps. sorry if the flashback was too disbelievable. i wanted to make it sweet! 


	4. Out the Window

**disclaimer** I don't own As Told By Ginger...yet.  
  
chapter 4. Out the Window  
  
"Some shades of lime light can be bad for a girl's complexion."  
  
--Holly Golightley (Audrey Hepburn)  
  
Breakfast At Tiffany's  
  
~May 14, 2002  
  
6:43 Pm  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I think I just made a big mistake.  
  
He should've given me more time! I mean, maybe I could've thought of something better to say, or make some sort of compromise. Out the window, diary. My friendship with Darren has just been thrown out the window. And the worst thing about it is, I'm the one that threw it.~  
  
"GINGER! PHONE!"  
  
Ginger started, then changed slowly back into her miserable repartee.  
  
"Coming mom."  
  
She slide the blue notebook into her drawer in a dejected sort of way, and half-walked half-ran downstairs. It was probably Dodie, Dodie calling to yell at her. Darren was certain to have figured out something was up by then, after two days of total bitter icing and locking her window shut. And who was the first person anyone ever told these things to? Dodie Bishop.  
  
Mrs. Foutley stood at the foot of the stairs, very suspicious look on her face and telephone suspended in one hand.  
  
"Darren Patterson's on the phone, Ginge," she said in a wary voice, eyebrows rising as her daughter's face literally plummeted. "What's up with you two anyway? He normally just goes to your window."  
  
"Yeah," replied Ginger weakly, knowing her mother would never tell Darren she wasn't home. "I wonder what's up..."  
  
Taking the portable phone, avoiding her mom's searching gaze, Ginger put the phone to her ear and said, blankly, "Yeah?"  
  
"Ginger!" came the voice in reply, sounding a little surprised she was there and more than a little ticked. "Ginger, what's up with you? Have I missed something here? I mean, c'mon, you're avoiding me, right?"  
  
Ginger cringed a little, wanting to badly hang up but couldn't as long as her mother was watching. The last thing she wanted was someone to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Ginger, hello?! What, is this my fault? What did I say? I'm sorry, if that helps, though I still don't know what I did. Please stop icing me, okay? I'm sorry!"  
  
Ginger's palms began to sweat.  
  
"Ginger! Are you even there?! What did I do? Does this have something to do with your stupid boyfriend? I can't even believe you're going out with him but, I mean, I wasn't acting like a jerk-off or anything about it, was I? No, I was acting nice, and polite, and WHAT DID I DO?!"  
  
"Pages 12 to 27, diagrams," replied Ginger desperately, trying to ignore Darren's reaction (which was to crank out a whole buncha swear words). "Yeah, that's okay, we all forget homework sometimes. See you tomorrow, bye!" And before the conversation could go on any more, with a beep she hung up.  
  
"Ginger," began Mrs. Foutley, staring at her daughter expectantly. "What did you do?"  
  
Ginger started laughing nervously. "Oh nothing, nothing. He just forgot his homework and was freaking out because I mean you know what a perfect student Darren always has to be and..." she trailed off, laughing in a very fake way.  
  
Mrs. Foutley crossed her arms, and raised her bushy brown eyebrows.  
  
"Right."  
  
Ginger opened her mouth to say that "No, it was true, really!" but at that moment the phone rang yet again.  
  
"Well, must get phone!" cried Ginger suddenly, heart falling as she realized it must've been Darren again. "Yep, phone, phone, phone! Must get phone!" Picking up the white phone, and beeping it on she sang out to the caller, "Hello! Foutley residence! In case you want Ginger, I'm afraid she has been put into a coma due to a freak goat stampede in the City Zoo (a/n: does anybody out there kno just where ginger lives?)! But if you realllly want her, press one and hang up."  
  
"Ginger," came a female's voice, sounding very harassed. "What's up? You only use the goat stampede excuse when something's *really* gone wrong."  
  
Ginger breathed again.  
  
"Dodie, just a sec," she hissed into the receiver. "I gotta get rid of mom."  
  
An irritated sigh was heard and then. "Oh all right. But hurry up!"  
  
"Mummy," began Ginger innocently. Mrs. Foutley cocked an eyebrow. "Can I take the phone up to my room? It's just Dodie."  
  
"Oh fine, but you tell me what's wrong with you and—"  
  
"Okaythanksmombye!"  
  
And Ginger sprinted to her bedroom, sighing in relief. Mrs. Foutley just shrugged.  
  
"Teenagers…"  
  
*~*  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Darren?!"  
  
"Dodie, trust me, there is no deal, okay?" Ginger began chewing her lip again in a nervous manner.  
  
"Yeah," came Dodie's Voice, making a valiant attempt at sounding sarcastic. "Right."  
  
Ginger growled and rolled her eyes. "Dodes, there is no deal. Why would you even think that there *was* a deal?"  
  
"Because Darren called and *said* there was a deal."  
  
Ginger's eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates. "Darren called you?"  
  
"*Tsk* yes," hissed Dodie's Voice, sounding as if that was supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world. "After all, when in a fight everyone knows that bff's are the next best thing."  
  
"Yeah..." trailed off Ginger, until guilt over took her and she fell silent.  
  
"What's up, Ginger? Did he do something, or you?"  
  
"Me," choked out Ginger immediately. "Me. It was me. Please don't ice him just because I am, or diss him or whatever. It's not his fault."  
  
"But don't you want to make it right again! I mean, no offense Ginge but you're not exactly convincing me over here that you're all that ticked at him."  
  
"That's cause I'm not," Ginger replied in a hopeless voice. She wanted to tell Dodie, she needed to tell Dodie...but Dodie wouldn't understand.  
  
"Then apologize!"  
  
"WELL MAYBE I CAN'T!" And Ginger hung up, slamming her thumb down on the Off button again and again until the "Off" label began to wear. Falling back onto the bed Ginger stared at the ceiling, hopelessness creeping in from all sides.  
  
~6:58 pm—Great! Now Dodie's totally going to be bugging me about Darren all day tomorrow. Just perfect...junior high sucks.  
  
Oh yeah! AND I have to pick my volunteering choice for Mr. Cecelia's Volunteer's Are Helpers assignment. No offense but technically if they're volunteers that makes them helpers. I know this already, Mr. C! Hell-OOO?! Thus meaning I shouldn't by default have to spend every precious afternoon for the next 2 weeks at some soup kitchen or something learning Volunteer's Are Helpers. Not that I don't like volunteering but......that's my FREE time!!! Key word: free.  
  
Oh well. I'll probably just end up doing my hours at the hospital with mom. That can't be too horrible, right?  
  
Arg. Junior high sucks.~  
  
*~*  
  
a/n: hi everybody! ok first off, i'm so so so so SO sorry this took forever to get up!! really! in 3 days i shall be escaping the horrible world of jr high myself and moving on to the horrible but LESS horrible world of high school so i've been insanely busy!! (flashback to tuesday: "tests....so.....many.......tests...........") but now the tests and concerts and insanity have nearly ended so i had time to right. now, secondly, who can guess what's going to happen? (*all audience's hands go up*) ah *ahem* right. well please check back soon for chap 5 in which happens stuff and things and stuff...right!  
  
adios amigos.  
  
ps. and yes, i realize the unlikelyhood of ginger saying anything sucks, but hey! it's her diary, she's allowed to swear. 


End file.
